


Be Mine and Mine Alone

by Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Reader, Affectionate Sans, Animalistic Sans, Bara Sans, Beast Sans, Big Sans, Couch Cuddles, Cuddly Reader, Cuddly Sans, Dark Sans, Innocent Papyrus, Jealous Sans, Manipulative Sans, Maybe too hardworking, More tags as I go, Multi, Oblivious Reader, Other, Patience Reader, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Reader Has Secrets, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a mother, Reader is an aunt, Reader is hardworking, Reader means well, Short Reader, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Sans, chill reader, reader has a sister, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: He knows you love him in some way, but for some reason you won't accept his love for you. But don't worry, he'll make sure that you can't love anyone else.





	1. Things You Wish You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Beasttale was created by: http://get-rammed.tumblr.com
> 
> Please support the creator!

When he first met you, you were so shy towards him. You only just gave him a small wave and a shy smile, he didn’t know why you were so shy but thankfully his brother, Papyrus, helped melt some of that shyness away. You were a quiet person and tended to keep to yourself, but you still liked to be the shoulder your friends could lean on and be there to listen to your friend’s problems. You were the strong silent type, you didn’t like to burden your friends with your problems when they had their own to deal with. Sans was able to get that from your first meeting by taking a quick peek at your soul, he had to make sure you’d be safe for monsters to be around as not every monster was as strong as he was when it came to humans. He was glad to know that it was safe to be around you, even if you didn’t talk much. Thankfully Papyrus did most of the talking when it came to you, apparently the two of you were friends via cooking classes. Pap really enjoyed talking about you, saying about how nice and patient you were and how you made really good food and how you seemed to be smaller than most humans your age. The last one made you blush in embarrassment and hide your face in your hands as the taller skeleton asked you what was wrong. Sans couldn’t stop smiling whenever he thought about that hilarious, adorable day.

 

\-------------------

 

You would be over at his and his brother’s house often as Papyrus wanted to hang out with his cooking buddy more and wanted Sans to get to know you better. The taller skeleton wanted you and his brother to be friends and get along. It was pretty easy to warm up to you, you listened to his puns and ramblings and enjoyed helping him out with some pranks. He eventually found himself taking a special liking to you, you talked to him more often and would sometimes even make a pun with him. You even seemed to love talking about Papyrus as much as Sans did, you loved cooking with both him and Undyne as well as making sure the house wouldn’t burn down, and no matter how frustrated or angry you were on a bad day, you never snapped at anyone.

 

He found that he liked it whenever you would sleep over and he would get to see you curled up on their couch as he forbid you to sleep in his brother’s room without both skeletons there with you. Sans didn’t like his brother’s scent on you so much as he loved to be super cuddly, to try and fix that he would lend you one of his jackets to sleep in. You at first told him he didn’t have to, but his insistence made you take it. It worked out for you because you loved to be in super baggy clothes and his jackets were really comfy and warm even if it was like an oversized dress on you. Sometimes you could even only wear the jacket and your underwear since it was so huge on you. It drove Sans crazy to see your sleep shirt and pajama bottoms on the table and you only sleeping in his jacket, he just wanted to go over there and hold you close and keep you in his arms forever. When he told you about his romantic feelings towards you, you let him down gently. You explained that you had recently broke up with your significant other and you didn’t feel ready to get into a relationship so quickly, he understood and told you that he could wait until you felt ready. You thanked him for understanding and asked if you could still be friends, he accepted.

 

\------------------------

 

That happened three months ago and you were currently hanging out on Sans’ lap on the couch, Papyrus sitting next to the two of you as you three watched an MTT movie. A couple of times your phone would buzz, but you didn’t answer it as you felt that would be rude. However, it quickly grew to be an annoyance so you turned off your phone. “Who’s botherin’ ya?” Sans didn’t like it that someone was texting you so frequently. “Probably just my date for tomorrow.” Sans’ claws dug into the couch cusions and his smile tightened in anger. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” He surprisingly kept his voice steady. “Oh, I said that the person who was texting me was probably my date for tomorrow.” He gritted his teeth at that. “Why didn’t you say anythin’ to us ‘bout it?” He growled, you just shrugged as you kept your eyes on the television screen. “I didn’t think it was important, we’re just trying it out and seeing how it goes is all. It’s only my first date with him tomorrow, it’s nothing serious.”

 

The skeleton still didn’t like it, why didn’t you tell him?! Did you forget he liked you? Did you think he didn’t like you like that anymore? Did you think he was already with someone? Either way Sans was very unhappy to see that someone else had taken an interest in you, he was going to make sure that one date stayed as only one date. The skeleton didn’t want to possibly scare you off with him being too possessive or protective of you. Nor did he want you to get the wrong idea and just stay away from guys in general. He would easily get you to fall for him, after all you spent most of your time at his home and loved being there for him. He would make sure that you would be his new mate, he would take care of you. He would shower you with all the love and affection you deserved, he would keep you safe, he would be there for you to lean on if you ever needed to vent to someone, he would do his best not to harm you like some of his previous mates, and he would be the one to reap your soul and eat your body when it was time for your lifespan to end. No one else would be better for you than him, no one would treat you the way you deserved to be treated. Only he could give you the love and attention you deserved, the only person who knew you as well as he did was Papyrus and he knew that his brother didn’t have romantic feelings for you.

 

Someone was eventually going to take advantage of your patient nature and really hurt you and he wasn’t going to just sit there and let that happen! Sometimes you could be too willing to listen to someone’s problems and being someone’s rock could really put a lot of pressure on you as you did it with so many people. There would be days when you were sad from hearing what made the other people in your life so distressed, but you always kept that sadness bottled up inside so you didn’t have to worry anyone. He knew that you would sometimes stay up late at night to cry silently because you couldn’t keep it all bottled up anymore, the skeleton would want to go to you but he knew that would make you feel even worse and he didn’t want that. It hurt him that you wouldn’t confide in him or anyone else, you deserved to let out your feelings to someone. Even the strongest people have their moments of weakness and Sans wanted to be there for you when you were weak, he wanted to be your rock, he wanted to be the one who could help keep you grounded, he wanted you to confide your problems with him, he wanted you to trust him enough to tell him if something is bothering you, he didn’t want you to feel hurt and just cry to yourself in the middle of the night, he wanted to stop your emotional pain, and he wanted you to stop setting such an unrealistically high emotional expectation for yourself and help you understand that it was okay to tell someone about your negative feelings.

 

Thinking about how secluded you were about your problems made him frown. You shouldn’t have to feel like you have to keep everything bottled up inside, it wasn’t right. Couldn’t you confide in him? He’d ask you about it tonight when Papyrus went to bed, for now he would just keep you close and focus on the stupid movie. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you back so that your back rested against his chest. You were a bit surprised at first, but relaxed against him and put your hand on top of his. That action made his smile less tense and helped him to calm down a little bit. His boney tail curled around you to keep you close to him, you let out a small hum at the cuddly action. It didn’t bother you as Sans was just as cuddly as his brother was, even if he would never admit it. The smaller skeleton let out a soft purr, oh he wished he could kiss you right now but it could wait until he made you love him. He would do his best to lead you down the right path, he’d play you like a puppet but he’d make sure that his precious puppet was tended to oh so caringly. He’d make sure the strings that tied you to him were strong and supported and that they wouldn’t dare break away from his grasp. Sans wanted you to be oblivious as possible to how he would manipulate you, after all he’d hate to have to hurt you to get you to understand and accept his love for you. The last method however, wasn’t completely off the table it was just going to be his last resort.

 

“Hey ____. What’s yer date like or is this the first time yer meeting ‘em?” You looked away in thought for a moment. “I met him in person first and he seemed like a decent guy. We talked for a few weeks to get to know each other a bit more then he asked me out on a date and I accepted. Besides, I know that anything goes wrong or if I feel uncomfortable that I can call you or Papyrus to pick me up, right?” Papyrus happily nodded, but Sans felt a bit torn. He was glad that you trusted him to help you out in a tough situation, but he still didn’t want you anywhere near a male that he didn’t approve of. He nodded anyways, he needed you to know that he would always be there for you. You smiled and hugged Sans’ hand a bit tighter in appreciation which made his soft purr rumble louder. You loved it when Sans would purr like a bit cat, not to mention the vibrations his ribcage gave off felt really nice on your back. “Well aren’t you just having the most purrfect day, Sans.” Sans’ grin got wider and his purring got even louder as he held you closer then nuzzled the top of your head. Papyrus groaned through his smile as he kept trying to focus on Mettaton’s movie.

 

Sans was trying his hardest to not kiss your cute face, he really liked that you felt comfortable around him to joke with him. It had taken him the longest time for him to get you to let your guard down around him, he didn’t know why you didn’t people easily and at the time it had frustrated him a bit. Now however, he was glad for it now as it meant that others couldn’t get close to you until a lot of time passed by. It gave him time to get closer to you, not to mention you were the type who could hold a grudge for a good long while depending on the situation so he was able to drive some people away pretty easily. It usually aspired to making those who tried to get too close look like monster racists, it wasn’t that hard. Not to mention he’d get to be cuddled and doted on for the rest of that day which was wonderful.

 

As the show went on, eventually Papyrus went to bed and you fell asleep against Sans much to his delight. Sans carefully moved the two of you so that he was laying on the couch with yourself curled up on top of him, you were zipped up against him in his jacket with your head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of your head as he settled down to get comfortable, his arms wrapping around you to keep you from moving around too much. The monster closed his sockets as he quickly fell asleep, contented that you wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

 

‘Don’t worry ______, I already know ya love me even if ya don’t know it yet. I’ll make sure ya fall me just as hard as I’ve fallen for ya, I’ll make ya take the right path to get straight to me. I’ll make sure no one will ever hurt ya again and if someone ever dares to try, well…heh…I’ve got a couple of ideas of how to take care of any threat. I just hope I don’t have to break down yer soul in order to get what I want, but I’ll try and save that method for last…please don’t ever try to run or hide from me though kitten. I’ll always find ya, no matter where ya go or whatcha do. I’ll make sure that you’ll always return to me and only me…I promise.’


	2. Things Sans Wishes He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You like to keep your secrets close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Beasttale belongs to: http://get-rammed.tumblr.com
> 
> Please support the creator!

When Sans woke up, he was quite surprised to see that you were still asleep since you usually woke up before he did. Not that he was complaining about keeping you close to him and keeping an eye socket on you as you were sleeping. You were so cute when you were sleeping, well you could be cuter if you didn’t seem so tense, he wasn’t sure what to do to help you relax. The skeleton could wake you up, but then you’d try to get up when he wanted to cuddle with you for a while. He could hold you tighter to him and purr, but what if you woke up and thought he was acting weird then tried to force yourself away from him. Sans didn’t want you to leave him so quickly, he wanted you to stay with him all day and forget about your stupid date. When you shifted in his grasp, his thoughts were silenced as he kept still so that you could settle back down. He didn’t want you to wake up just yet.

 

Unfortunately you did wake up, even though you had settled back down. Your eyes slowly opened sleepily as you slowly looked around for a moment. Once you saw a boney arm wrapped around you, you gave a small smile as you buried yourself deeper into his protective hold, you weren’t fully awake yet and Sans was pretty cozy. The skeletal monster could help but to purr from your sleepy affection, you normally would make yourself wake up but right now you just wanted to nestle into him. He wished he could kiss you, but that would make you wake up and try to move away. Besides, he could smooch you all he wanted once you allowed yourself to fall in love with him. You let out a blissful hum as he started to gently rub your back, Sans still wanted you to stay asleep in his hold, to be vulnerable so that he could keep you safe, to get you to feel safe in his presence. You gently grasped his free hand and cuddled it, making Sans purr louder in happiness. “What time is it?” Your voice was deepened from grogginess. “It’s still pretty early kitten, just get some more sleep. Even Papyrus isn’t up yet.” Sans lied, Papyrus probably left for Undyne’s place a few hours ago and decided to be nice to let the two of you sleep in. It was most likely past noon, but if he could make you late or even forget about your date today then he could spend more time with you to gain your affection.

 

You snorted as you caught onto his lie. “Nice try sleepy bones, but I’ve gotta get up.” He whined pitifully when you started to push yourself off of his chest, he tried to tug you back to him but you were already too far away and he was too sleepy to use his magic to force you to be within his reach. “Hey Sans, I’ll make you some breakfast if you get up. If not then you’re buying me lunch today.” Sans grumbled in response and begrudgingly sat up, you made good food so he wasn’t going to say no to that. You made him burgers for breakfast, the meat had been marinating in ketchup yet still had ketchup on the meat once it was done, just the way Sans liked it. Thankfully you had learn how to make the food in bigger sizes in order for monsters to eat your cooking. The skeleton was more than happy to be gobbling down on your food, but what he had failed to notice was that you had already left by the time he finished. He really hated when you used his weakness from your cooking against him, even though he knew you didn’t mean to. You probably said something about leaving and he wasn’t paying enough attention. He’d talk to you later when his brother got home. In the meantime, he was going to take a nap.

 

\-----------------------

 

Work was hectic as usual, a lot of your co-workers needed help since no one really taught them how things work. So everything was put on you, as always. Sometimes you hated your patience nature, but you put up with it even if it put you behind in your own work and made you work later in the day. Just when you were about to go back to work from finishing your lunch break, Sans messaged you.

 

Sans: Hey there ______, you free to come and have lunch with me?

 

Kitten: Sorry Sans, just finished eating. I need to get back to work.

 

Sans: …At what time did you get off to have lunch?

 

Kitten: Maybe ten minutes ago.

 

Sans: Don’t you have a half hour of a lunch break?

 

Kitten: Yeah, but I still have a ton of work to do.

 

Sans: …How much stuff do you have to do?

 

Kitten: Sans, please. I need to go and do my work, the sooner I start the sooner I finish.

 

Sans: We’re talking about this later.

 

You sighed and put your phone back in your pocket, you could’ve made a better excuse but you felt too tired and drained to figure out a good excuse. You decided to push the thought out of your mind as you sat down and just started to do your own work, you just wanted to get as much done as you could before your co-workers came back and asked you for help again. You sighed as you typed away on the computer, crunching in numbers. “I should use my vacation days sometime next week, I’m going to need a break from all this.” You mumbled to yourself as you took a quick sip of your cup of coffee to try and keep yourself awake.

 

\----------------------------

 

You didn’t finish work until it was about three o’ clock in the morning, Sans had been messaging you around nine asking if you were done and when you said no he had been messaging you every hour after that on the dot. He did not like the fact that you were working so late and having to skip dinner to try and get your own work done. He once threatened to bring Undyne and Alphys to go and get you if you weren’t done by one o’ clock. After that you just ignored his messages to keep trying to finish piling work you had. Once you were finished you checked Sans’ messages, you felt a bit guilty as he seemed to be worried.

 

Sans: I’m not kidding, tell me when you think you’re going to be done.

 

Sans: ____ come on.

 

Sans: Look at yer phone, talk to me.

 

Sans: Are you scared? Is something happening? Are you okay?

 

Sans: _____ please.

 

Sans: Don’t ignore me.

 

Sans: It’s getting really late, please message me back.

 

Sans: ______.

 

Sans: That’s it, I’m bringing people and we’re coming over right now.

 

Your eyes widened as you quickly went to type out a response.

 

Kitten: You don’t need to do that! Sorry I didn’t reply, I was just really focused on getting my work done! I’m okay!

 

Sans: I’ll believe that when I see it, we’re almost there. I’m not letting you walk home this late at night, we’ll drive you home.

 

Kitten: Sans that’s nice of you, but I’ll be fine.

 

Sans: Do not leave your workplace.

 

Kitten: Sans.

 

Sans: I mean it _____, stay where you are.

 

Kitten: …I’m going to be in the lobby.

 

Sans: Fine, just stay inside the building.

 

You sighed as you put your phone in your pocket. You locked up and then suddenly remembered you date for tonight, you had completely forgotten all about it! You had just stood the poor man up! You quickly texted him that you were sorry and that work needed you to work overtime and the date completely slipped your mind. You’d try and make up a time to try for another date next week. You made your way down to the lobby, locking everything up as you went. Once you reached the lobby was when a car pulled up and your monsters came out to get you. Sure enough Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Toriel were there. Jeez, Sans must have been worried if he brought Toriel along to talk to you.

 

Sans was the one who reached you first, a frown on his face, and his tail flicking irritably as he pulled you close to him. At first he didn’t speak, he just held you close, breathed in your scent, and had a quiet growl coming from his chest. After a few deep breaths he spoke, “Ya do realize that workin’ this late is not okay right?” You nodded, it wasn’t okay to be working this late but your work still needed to get done today.

 

Toriel was the one who spoke next. “Dear one, you must not work so late and be all alone. It’s not safe for you to be alone at night. You had us all worried, please try to get home earlier next time.” You sighed quietly, you didn’t like the motherly tone in her voice when talking to you, you weren’t some child she needed to mother but you know she only means well so you let it slide this time. “I will try to make sure to get my work done as soon as I can, I’m sorry for worrying all of you.” Alphys came over and rested a hand on your shoulder. “I-It’s okay _____, I w-w-work late too. Just m-make sure you h-have someone with you or c-call someone to help you g-g-get home.” Undyne huffed at all of this softie stuff. “Alright I think the nerd get it, let’s just get ‘em something to eat and then get them home!” The fish monster quickly grabbed you and threw over her shoulder, electing a surprised squeak from you. You blushed heavily in embarrassment. “U-Undyne! Put me down! You d-don’t need to carry me!” Undyne just laughed and kept carrying you, you hated being shorter than everyone else. Sans was not happy about this, but he would get to hold you all he wanted soon enough. For now he was happy to see your blushing face.

 

All of you got into the car and had some mindless chatter as you were going home, you weren’t really paying too much attention. You still had a lot of stuff to do when you get home, hopefully you didn’t wake anyone up when you got home. You had a long day, just wanted to check up on everyone and then get some sleep. Once you were at your house you said good night to everyone and quickly went inside. They couldn’t come in with you even if they tried since your house was too small, you were thankful for that at the moment.

 

\------------------------------

 

Of course when you got home, you sister had been on the couch waiting for you to show up. When she heard the door close she looked at you and glared.

 

“Okay before you say anything-”

 

“Where have you been?” You recognized that dangerous dead tone of her voice.

 

“At work…”

 

“Really, again? Why didn’t you text me?”

 

“I got too focused on my work and lost track of time.”

 

“____ you seriously need to stop this. Your niece and nephew missed you and your child was quite needy all day long. Then your kittens decided today was a good day to explore more of the house.” Your sister hissed out.

 

“My daughter is still just a baby sis, she’s going to be needy. I’ll spend more time with your kids soon, I’m just a bit overworked right now.”

 

“Oh ‘just a bit’ how about a huge shit load of being overworked.”

 

“Sis! Not while the kids are here!” You hissed. “Listen I’ve had a long day, I just want to know if everyone is okay and then just get some sleep.”

 

Your sister huffed. “Everyone is fine, I just checked up on them five minutes ago. Go to bed and we will continue this conversation later.”

 

You just nodded and just went upstairs to go to bed, most likely your daughter would wake you up at some point in the night and you would need all the rest you could get. God forbid if your older sister found out that you were friends with monsters. She was terrified of them since they were so huge and scary looking, she would never let you out of the house if she found out you spent some of your time with monsters. Thank god you had to separate lives from both your family and your friends. It would all just go downhill if either one found out about the other. You sighed and just closed your eyes when you hit the mattress and you quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr!
> 
> http://silcatian.tumblr.com


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, you're getting somewhere...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a nice little breather chapter to write, I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Beasttale belongs to: www.get-rammed.tumblr.com
> 
> Please support the creator of this AU.

Man you haven’t crashed that hard in a while, then again it had been a while since you worked that late. You rolled over to lay on your back and stretch, you grabbed your phone to see that your date texted you saying that he understood and to let him know when you were available so that he can try and set up a make-up date. Thankfully you had the day off today and messaged him that if he wants they can go and have a movie date. You sat up and got out of bed, until he replied you should go and check on your daughter before starting breakfast. You carefully made it into your daughter’s pastel green and yellow room and looked down at her sleeping face. It was time for her to wake up and be fed, you were gone for most of the day yesterday and from what you remember your sister wasn’t too happy about your baby being so needy while she was in your sister’s care. You carefully took your child in your arms and made your way into the family room, it wasn’t surprising to see that no one else was awake. You haven’t been asleep for very long, but you’d be taking it easy today so you figured that it would be fine so long as you took a nap at some point. You gently wake up your little girl and let her suckle as you check your phone one more time. Seems as though Sans texted you last night.

 

Sans: Don’t work that late ever again, it’s not safe.

 

Well, you weren’t going to make any promises. You’d rather have your boss upset at you for working overtime than being behind in your work.

 

Kitten: No promises.

 

It was really sweet that he cared, but you weren’t defenseless. You were perfectly able to take care of yourself if it came down to it. Sure, humans could be real assholes sometimes but that’s nothing new. You’re able to defend yourself just fine thanks to the fighting lessons you took as you grew up, not to mention you’ve been training with Undyne and Papyrus so that you’d be able to defend against monsters too. It was pretty fun, even if you couldn’t keep up with their passion and enthusiasm. They did assure you that it would take some time to get used to, but they were very proud with your progress. Speaking of which, you should message Papyrus that you wouldn’t be training today.

 

______: Hey Papyrus, I can’t make it to train today. I worked really late last night and I’m preparing for a date today.

 

Papyrus: No need to worry my friend! I will be sure to let Undyne know you couldn’t make it today. I hope you have fun with your date, if you ever need to borrow my dating manual, let me know and I will happily loan it to you! :D

 

You giggled a little bit, Papyrus is such a sweet skeleton.

 

______: Thanks. I’ll be sure to message you if I ever need some dating advice. ;)

 

Letting out a happy sigh, you put your phone in your pocket and turned on a quiet child cartoon to watch as your daughter kept feeding. Surely you could rest your eyes for a little while, right? You closed your eyes to have a quick nap.

 

\---------------------

 

You quickly woke up when your baby started to cry. Oh dear, you should’ve stayed awake to burp her. That was bad on your part, your poor girl is upset. You quickly place your daughter’s head on your shoulder and started to pat her back, hopefully you’d be able to get her to burp before your sister or her children woke up to complain about your baby’s crying. “Come on sweetheart, just burp and you’ll feel better. I’m sorry I took a nap before you were all taken care of.”

 

Sadly you had no such luck as your sister came out into the family room and glared at you. You didn’t pay any attention to her as you focused on your daughter’s distress.

 

“Good god, why is she crying now?”

 

“She just needs to burp is all, sorry for waking you up sis.”

 

“Whatever, I’m going to get something to eat and then I’m going back to bed. You better get her to burp since I don’t want to wake up to crying again.”

 

“I’ll do my best, but I can’t make any promises.”

 

“Fine, but if my kids wake up and they’re crank you get to deal with it.”

 

“Alright, just chill out.”

 

Your sister made herself some toast and went back to her room. She really wasn’t a morning person, especially since she usually worked at night when she had work that is. Your sister was trying to work as an actress, but she wasn’t really landing roles of any importance. She wasn’t even used to be in the background, she was just used as a backup for someone in the background. Since she believed that she could make it as a successful actress, she didn’t take up any other jobs. She and her kids were living with you because if she moved back in with mom and dad, they would force her to take a real job that wasn’t based on luck. You didn’t want to crush your sister’s dreams so you supported her as best as you could. Not to mention she helped out with you baby for whenever you would be working.

 

Thankfully your daughter finally burped and stopped crying, you let out a breath of relief. You kissed your daughter’s face as she cooed at you. You smiled and started to gently rock her to get her to settle down, suddenly your phone buzzed as someone messaged you. You figured that you would reply once your child was asleep which would take a while.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Once you were certain that your baby girl was asleep you put her back into her crib and went back down stairs. Sans finally replied you apparently.

 

Sans: Seriously, do not ever work that late again. It’s not safe for you to be alone that late at night.

 

Kitten: Like I said, I’m not making any promises. Besides I’m not working today anyways.

 

Sans: …Well since you’re not working do you want to hang out tonight?

 

Kitten: Sorry, I can’t I have plans.

 

Sans: What kind of plans?

 

Kitten: Plans that you don’t need to get so nosy about.

 

Sans: Let me guess, you’re going on a date with that one guy right?

 

Kitten:…Papyrus told you didn’t he.

 

Sans: Maybe…

 

Kitten: Sans relax, I’ll be fine. It’s just a date, nothing special.

 

Sans: Promise to call me if you need a ride or if something goes wrong.

 

Kitten: If it’ll get you to relax then fine, I promise I’ll call you if something bad happens. You can stop worrying now.

 

Sans:…Sorry, I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.

 

Kitten: Sans it’s sweet that you care about me, but I’m going to be just fine. Don’t assume the worst of a situation, it could be a really good date.

 

Sans: No promises.

 

You huffed as he used his own words against you, anyways it was time to spend some time with your niece and nephew before you get ready for your date.

 

Your niece was a little troublemaker that’s for sure, she loved to make messes and draw on your daughter’s face. She enjoyed the reactions and attention she would get from you or her mother. She was just starting to lose her teeth and enjoying the tooth fairy’s visits. However, she didn’t cause any trouble when she saw that you were extremely tired or if her mother was in a very bad mood. She behaved and was very sweet and nice during those times.

 

While your nephew on the other hand kept acting like the ‘man’ of the household. He kept trying to be in charge and acting like an adult, but of course he kept failing horribly. He was easily scared, especially from monsters thanks to his mother’s teachings. Despite trying to teach him that monsters are nice, he was terrified of them and felt like he needed to protect his family from the ‘horrible beasts’ or something like that. It made you sick to your stomach that your sister would teach her children such things, now that he knew you didn’t think the same way about monsters he didn’t trust you and would call you a liar if you said something nice about monsters.

 

You just had to deal with it until your sister could stand on her own two feet and then you could focus more of your time on your friends and your daughter. You felt guilty when you realized how happy that thought of just living with your daughter made you, your sister deserved your support and her children weren’t bad so you should be sad at the thought of them one day leaving, right? Well, you’d think about that more on a later date, right now you had something more important to focus on.

 

\----------------------

 

Now that the kids were asleep and your sister would be home to keep an eye on your baby, you were finally able to go on your date. You didn’t wear anything special since it was just a simple movie date and you didn’t need to doll yourself up. Besides, if your date didn’t like it then you could just up and leave. You weren’t going to be fancy on a first and simple date, hopefully this was going to go just fine. When you date saw you he smiled and waved.

 

“Hey there you are, I was worried you might not make it.”

 

“Hey, that was one time and I was working really late.”

 

“I know and I believe you, but should you have really worked that late?”

 

“Let’s just go and see that movie, okay?”

 

“If you’re sure…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, besides it’s already in the past. Now let’s go.”

 

You walked off in the direction of the ticket booth, leaving your date to catch up with you. You didn’t want to dwell on the past, especially not when it was with your own mistakes. Your mistakes weren’t very significant, at least not compared to some of your friend’s mistakes. Your mistakes were easily forgettable, so why bother with it. Shaking your head clear from your thoughts you did your best to focus on the rest of your date. He wasn’t a bad guy, you might even want to have another date with him again sometime. Once he walked you back to your house, the two of you said good night and promised to message each other tomorrow.

 

Sadly, you and your date missed something important…a pair of white pinpricks watching over the two of you from a distance. You certainly weren’t ever going to hear a peep from your date ever again, Sans would make sure of that as he stalked the human male back to his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come message me on my Tumblr.
> 
> www.silcatian.tumblr.com


	4. Boundries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing patience can have nasty results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been active lately, I've been working hard at my job and I have been hitting writers block really hard.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but it was all I could think of. I hope you enjoy!

You wake up to hearing a scoff nearby, groaning and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes your heart drops at the sight before you. It was your sister, she was going through your phone even though you always changed the password every day in fear of this. She turns to glare at you, a scowl on her face.

 

“What the hell are some of these names, _____? Toriel, Sans, Alphys…these don’t sound like names that belong to humans. You wouldn’t dare to actually befriend those hideous beasts or god forbid try to date one would you.”

 

“H-Hey! Give me my phone back!”

 

You try to grab your phone in vain, but your sister keeps you at bay.

 

“Answer me, _____. Do you have monster friends or not?”

 

You refuse to give her an answer.

 

“Fine then, since you can’t be trusted I’m forced to confiscate your phone until you answer me!”

 

“You can’t do that!”

 

“I just did, I even changed the password too!”

 

“How dare you treat me this way! I don’t have to answer your questions if I don’t want to!”

 

“You do when it comes to those filthy animals! What if you were gone forever because of them, huh?! I can’t lose my sister!”

 

Oh, right.

 

There were reports of a decent amount of people going missing, a lot of people who had been interacting with monsters were missing. You think it’s just a racist group doing this, but apparently your sister thinks monsters are kidnapping them or worse.

 

Okay, enough.

 

“Sis, I understand somewhat of your concern but I’m the oldest. If you can’t handle that I might be friends with monsters then you can go talk to mom and dad about living back with them. If you can’t respect me and treat me like an adult then you’re more than welcome to leave my house and live elsewhere.”

 

Your sister gasped at your words, but right now your patience was running thin.

 

“Fine, I’ll go talk to mom and dad but you will regret choosing those creatures over your own sister. I’m too disgusted to even look at you and I’m keeping your phone, no you know what!”

 

Your sister threw your phone out the window, breaking the glass and waking up your baby, startling her to cry.

 

“Get out!”

 

You forcefully shove your sister out of your room, tears of anger in your eyes. How dare she try to control you like this!

 

After that, you tend to your child. Only hearing raised muffled voices and some stomping before a door opens and closes, most likely your sister leaving with the kids.

 

You felt a bit guilty, you should acted more mature and keep calm but she had no right to snoop though your phone. Speaking of which you should probably go get it before it really becomes stolen or lost. Putting your baby in a sling, you open the door to see…Papyrus standing there, looking very worried.

 

Oh dear.

 

“P-Papyrus, what a-are you doing h-h-here?”

 

Papyrus looks shocked at the sight of you daughter before looking back at you.

 

“I-I heard a lot of mean words when you called me, so I decided to come check on you to see if you would be in need of assistance.”

 

His sockets drifted back towards your baby.

 

“Who is the even smaller human?”

 

Oh, god one thing at a time.

 

“Um, Papyrus this is my daughter and I’m very sorry that you had to hear that…argument. I promise you that it won’t happen again, so you can-”

 

“My friend, I’m not going to tell anyone else about your sister or your smaller human. However, I will not leave a friend of mine when they need help. Just tell me what you need and the Great Papyrus will assist you.”

 

He gave you a heartwarming smile as you soon had a smile on your face.

 

“Alright, alright. Go ahead and look at the back of my house, try and see if you can find my phone. I need to check the house and see if I need to straighten up anything.”

 

He beamed at you and quickly ran off to the back of your house.

 

Giving an amused shake of your head you go out to check your sister’s ex-room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------  
Sans POV

Wow, you couldn’t believe how lucky you had gotten. Those weirdo people who had apparently been living with her went away, hopefully never to be seen again. You also got to snatch your future mate’s cell phone. Now you can put that special device you made for her in there, it would track her and record any calls she made. It was for her own good, how can you protect her if she won’t tell you things on her own.

 

You just finish putting her phone back together when you noticed your brother looking around in the backyard, great he was probably looking for your phone. Well…he’d just have to wait until you would give it back to her.

 

When your lover was finished with whatever she had to do, she would probably go and give Papyrus something to drink when you could finally make your move and be a little bit of a hero to her. If she offers up a favor…a date surely sounds like a good way to repay a good deed right?

 

However, before you could think of anything more the human disappeared back into the house and Papyrus was already leaving. That’s not what you planned, but at least it gives you some privacy with her. Teleporting to her front door, you give it a knock and hunch down a bit so she’d be able to see you. You hear a surprised gasp coming from the closed door before your soon to be mate pulled it open.

 

“S-Sans what are you doing here?”

 

“Paps was late comin’ home so I decided ta see if yer havin’ some kind of party without me.”

 

“Oh, sorry. He just left, he was helping with me with something but it’s not important now.”

 

“Heh, I did find this out of the corner of my socket. Lost this?”

 

You hold her phone out to her, she smiles and takes it from you.

 

“Well…yes. Thank you Sans, I thought it had been gone for good.”

 

“Ah well, ya doin’ anything important right now?”

 

“Well….uh, not really.”

 

“Would ya like ta go to the movies with me this Friday night?”

 

“I’ll check my calendar and text you later about that if that’s okay. I’m sure Papyrus will be wondering where you went off to.”

 

“Hehe, yeah. Text me soon okay, I’ll be waitin’ fer yer answer.”

 

You teleport back to your room and wait, she doesn’t have any plans, you already checked her phone calendar before you gave it back. You even left a little sticky note on the back of her phone that had the new password on it just in case if she couldn't figure out what it was. Soon it’ll just be a matter of time before she’s yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are reasons for why the sister hates monsters...just wait until you really find out why.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like my stories be sure to let me know!
> 
> Come have fun on Tumblr: https://silcatian.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you'd like to support me please go here: https://ko-fi.com/A870MAP  
> (I might even write up a little something as thanks.)
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://silcatian.tumblr.com
> 
> Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A870MAP


End file.
